


Floating in Space

by Radiose



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *Inspired by 《火星救援》。本文基于NASA的经费没削成这样，还能搞得起载人登月项目的假设。*扎的形象有点结合德扎。*OOC预警。但是我写的很愉快，骂我我也不听（逃跑





	Floating in Space

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by 《火星救援》。本文基于NASA的经费没削成这样，还能搞得起载人登月项目的假设。  
> *扎的形象有点结合德扎。  
> *OOC预警。但是我写的很愉快，骂我我也不听（逃跑

0  
科洛雷多告诉他的队员们：“下周将有一个新人加入我们。”  
康丝坦斯：“哦，那个赞助商名额终于决定了吗？”  
罗森伯格：“虽然冷战结束之后NASA的预算一直被削，但是这个真的跟赞助商没有关系。”  
南妮尔：“是是是，是为了提高社会影响。”  
阿尔科：“所以，是谁？”  
科洛雷多：“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”  
众人齐刷刷地转头看向萨列里。  
康丝坦斯：“安东尼奥，你就要跟自己的男神一起上月球背面了，有什么感想吗？”

1  
莫扎特，作为世界知名的天才摇滚乐手，被选中加入这个探索月亮暗面的塞勒涅计划时激起了相当大的争议，直到NASA在推特上正式放了一段他第一次接受滚轮测试的视频。他转足了圈数才下地，仍然活蹦乱跳，像在舞台上一样对着摄影机行了一个夸张的礼：“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，为您效劳！”  
他未来的队友们在训练间隙看了这个视频，对他感到相当满意。康丝坦斯说：“可比萨列里第一次强多了！”  
同为试飞员出身的萨列里翻了一个白眼给她：“说得好像你第一次上滚轮没有吐一样？”  
眼见着他们又要向过去的数百次那样斗起嘴来，科洛雷多及时把他们叫回了训练场。  
他们的训练日程很紧张，指挥官科洛雷多的意思是所有人，也许包括莫扎特在内，都要学会驾驶飞船和漫游车不可，不管这在不在他们原本的工作范围内。在这种紧张的节奏下，萨列里几乎没感到时间流逝，莫扎特就来了。  
六月初的肯尼迪航天中心已经相当热了。莫扎特来的时候就穿了T恤，连眼线也没画，看起来和萨列里一周前的手机桌面上的样子很不一样。  
但萨列里换了桌面也没用。他的同僚们一下就把他喜欢莫扎特的音乐的事情捅了出去。  
莫扎特眼里亮晶晶的——让人忍不住要做一个很不符合天文学的描述，把全天空的星星都装进他眼睛里去——说道：“真的吗？我很荣幸！”  
于是萨列里根本不忍心否认这点，而且他也不能。

2  
莫扎特天才乐手的名号传的过于远了，以至于知道他曾是个专业的电子工程师，从萨尔茨堡那家“剥削无度”的公司辞了职才开始搞音乐的事实反而惊了他的同事们一下，连科洛雷多也没掩饰好表情。  
反倒是莫扎特自己迷糊了：“我以为NASA选人的要求就是必须有两个以上的专长。你们不都是这样的吗？”  
老实的医生阿尔科很诚实地告诉他：“我们以为你的两个作用是：1，扩大这个项目的公众影响力。2，在我们做射电观测的时候在旁边唱歌吸引外星人。”  
康丝坦斯及时在旁边补了一刀：“第二种理论是安东尼奥想出来的。”萨列里用一只手捂住了脸。  
莫扎特被他们逗笑了，很快放过了这个话题，和他们的正经程序员南妮尔去学那本厚厚的手册。

3  
和这个团队中大部分有军队背景的人不一样，莫扎特作为摇滚乐手的脾气决定了他绝不是会乖乖听指挥的那种人。事实上，他加入的第三天就跟科洛雷多吵了一架。  
萨列里撞见他气冲冲地从科洛雷多的宿舍出来，在来得及反应之前他就一把抓住莫扎特：“发生了什么？”  
“科洛雷多那个蠢驴，他要求我明天开始6点钟起床跟你们所有人一起训练。不管对我哪个职业来说六点都是一个不存在的时间好吗！”  
“南妮儿一开始也是这样的。现在她已经差不多习惯了。”萨列里克制着自己不要笑出来。  
“科洛雷多也这么说。他还跟我强调了一遍我们在月球暗面，通过中继卫星通讯，每三小时就有十五分钟和地球失联，他不希望出任何意外。”  
“然后呢？您怎么说的？”  
“我什么都没说，他都这么说了我能说什么？”  
萨列里笑了起来：“那我早上给您带杯咖啡？”  
“……好吧。”莫扎特说，“少加点糖！”他又高兴了起来，兴高采烈地向萨列里告别，进了自己房间。

4  
不管怎么样，莫扎特总算是顺利地融入了这个团队。  
他开始得有些晚了，有些训练不能总和队友们同步。但他们特意一起去了莫扎特的第一次失重训练。  
关爱队友只是个幌子，他们有一半的理由是去看他会不会出糗。阿尔科都私底下吐槽过他那蹦蹦跳跳的习惯上了月球会不会直接把他们的栖息舱撞个洞出来。  
最开始的十秒平安无事。  
第十一秒，离他最近的萨列里觉得突然被炮弹击中，但眼前的一头金发告诉他或许只是莫扎特这个小混蛋还是不安分地踢到了舱壁，接着一头撞上了他。  
萨列里试图抓住挂在边上的那些绳子稳住两个人，却只是让他们一起旋转了起来。这场景竟然还有些诡异的浪漫，直到突然间重力恢复，他们一起重重摔在机舱地板上为止。  
萨列里叹了口气，伸手推莫扎特：“起来。”见鬼，他刚才就看到科洛雷多举起摄像机了。

5  
萨列里在接下来的几天暴躁得想杀人。任谁连着被全网嘲笑几天都会造成这种效果的。  
科洛雷多手速快得不得了，几乎刚下了失重飞机他就把那个视频传上了网，还用的是NASA的官方账号！  
底下的评论清一色都是“哈哈哈哈沃菲太可爱了！”“哈哈哈哈队友好惨哦突然被压到地上。”“哈哈哈哈那个队友抓挣扎的样子太好笑了。”  
“那个队友”！！！萨列里的低气压几乎肉眼可见了。  
始作俑者莫扎特还是每天兴高采烈地走来走去。他确实不负天才之名，学什么都快，根本没有其他人对着厚厚一大本操作手册愁眉苦脸的时候。萨列里阴郁地在角落盯着他想，上帝为何特别偏爱他？  
晚上萨列里就撞见了一个面无表情发呆的莫扎特。他失眠，去餐厅喝了杯水，却发现小天才坐在餐桌角落发呆，手上无意识地旋转着自己的手机。  
莫扎特被萨列里走进餐厅的动静惊醒，笑了笑：“您睡不着吗？”  
萨列里却觉得那个笑容里有些勉强：“沃尔夫冈，发生了什么？”  
莫扎特收回目光，转而盯着桌角，沉默了好些时候，萨列里只是静静等着：“……我和爸爸吵了一架。他看到那条视频，打电话来说我。什么‘在地球上都笨拙成这个样子，去太空怎么办’之类的。”  
萨列里握着杯子的手紧了紧。  
莫扎特接着说：“从我参与这个项目开始他就不满意。不，从我辞职开始搞音乐的时候他就没支持过。他觉得搞音乐的，尤其是搞摇滚的，都养不活自己。我失去很多，好不容易站稳脚跟，他还反对。公关部的人邀请我参加这个项目，他也反对，觉得不安全。在他看来，在萨尔茨堡那家公司日复一日地做些毫无意义的事就安稳了！”  
萨列里很确定莫扎特从未跟这个团队里的谁讲过这事，他一开始就停不下来：“可是我喜欢这样啊。我喜欢唱歌，喜欢探索遥远星空的这个主意。而我能做到，我们背后那么多人也觉得我能做到。他却还是不理解我。”  
萨列里安慰地在他背上拍了拍。  
“您是天文学家，一定会笑我的。可我从小就喜欢看星星，喜欢那些科幻故事。”  
“不。”萨列里说，“我也喜欢。毕竟我一开始也不是为了算这些公式和行星轨道才学天文的。”他的手是不是在莫扎特背上停留太久了？  
莫扎特勉强笑了笑，突然把头靠上他的肩。萨列里觉得自己一下僵硬了，但他不确定莫扎特有没有感觉到。  
他悄悄低头去看，发现莫扎特眼睛已经闭上了，纤长的金色睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤动。  
“走吧，回房间睡一觉就好了。”萨列里搂着他站起来。

6  
塞勒涅计划的发射窗口落在元旦前后。NASA的心理学家建议他们在圣诞办个小晚会，说是可以增进彼此感情什么的，所有人都不是很能搞得清楚，但也没人有太大的意见。  
对此最兴奋的，毋庸置疑，是莫扎特。  
平安夜晚上，他久违地化了全套妆容出现。太久没看到他标志性的金色眼影，萨列里几乎被他的外表震到了。  
他连着唱了三首歌，全是新的。据莫扎特自己说，是加入这个项目之后写的。这下萨列里可知道他结束训练之后都在做些什么了，难怪早上总是起不来。  
但是新歌很好听，萨列里陶醉其中，连科洛雷多都没能提出什么异议，甚至在建议他以后别这么干的时候也没能拿出足够的威严。  
萨列里发誓他看到莫扎特撇了撇嘴，让出了话筒。  
接下来大家都上去表演，科洛雷多也上去拉了曲小提琴。显然所有人都没料到他们的指挥官有这么一手，他看着大家惊讶的表情傲然笑了笑。  
最后他们的地质专家罗森伯格上去唱歌，萨列里给他伴奏。罗森伯格唱得一般，他努力配合他，好歹算是同时落下最后一个音符。大家稀稀拉拉地鼓掌，只有莫扎特站起来喊：“Bravo！”  
他又喊：“唱首歌吧，安东尼奥！我听说你的歌声很美！”  
萨列里看向他显而易见的消息来源，康丝坦斯给了他一个格外灿烂的笑。而莫扎特的表情过于期待，也让他无法说不。  
他清清嗓子，坐下来，一边给自己伴奏一边唱了起来：  
“每一下心脏的跳动，  
每一片花朵的花瓣，  
如果没有你，它们就都没有意义。  
然而这时一切都涂上了颜色，  
当你与我在一起，  
时光飞逝，  
在每个字句上，  
以及周围的一切都会闪耀着……”[注1]

7  
莫扎特真是字面意义上的一点也闲不住。当他们穿着厚重的宇航服被捆在奋进号航天飞机上的时候他甚至还朝帮忙固定他们的后勤人员抛了个媚眼，或是不安分地做了什么表情。萨列里看到负责他的工作人员突然笑了起来，心里仿佛被什么挠了一下。  
专注你的工作，萨列里对自己说，回想起了整个流程。他们要被送上空间站，在那有个进行了很久的航空器建设计划，他们再驾驶那艘飞船进入地月轨道，最后登陆月球的背日面。这一切都不会出错，他们有康丝坦斯，最优秀的领航员，如果一切都出了错，地月之间的通信延迟只有几秒，由休斯顿遥控也是可以的……  
仿佛会读心似的，莫扎特突然开口：“其实我一直想说，我们这个计划，从空间站飞向月球什么的，好像科幻小说的剧情。”[注2]  
科洛雷多第一个吐槽：“现在才想起来这点是不是有点晚了？”  
南妮尔：“我进队第一天也提过这个问题哈哈哈。”  
萨列里叹了口气：“据说意大利黑手党在《教父》上映前也是不行吻手礼的。但是觉得电影太酷了……”  
莫扎特：“你是说，这个方案是受了《太空漫游》的启发？”  
罗森伯格：“公平来说也不一定，毕竟克拉克是同步卫星通信的奠基人，说不定只是他提出的另一个想法呢？”  
南妮尔：“但概率更大的可能性是NASA内部的一大群克拉克粉决定替男神实现一下这个想法。”  
他们的耳机里，控制中心通知他们即将开始发射倒计时。大家都安静下来，等待那个时刻。  
“5……4……3……2……1……”  
一股力量推动他们升空，几个G的加速度把他们死死地压在座位上，来自控制中心的通知源源不断地从耳机传进他们的耳朵。  
“第一级火箭脱离……第二级火箭点火……第二级火箭脱离……”  
“进入轨道。”  
升空时的压力消失，他们已经进入了太空。  
康丝坦斯报告：“飞行高度正常，准备对接空间站。”  
他们看着她灵巧地操作臂上电脑，控制航天飞机与空间站对接。  
飞船轻轻一震，康丝坦斯说：“对接成功，舱门已打开。”  
他们鱼贯进入空间站，原本留守这边的两位宇航员挨个与他们握手，欢迎他们到来。  
换上舱内服后莫扎特漂在舷窗前看着地球，萨列里在他旁边。  
“真美。”莫扎特说。  
“是的。”萨列里说。  
“这不是您第一次上空间站对吧？”  
“第二次。”萨列里回答，“但我永远也不厌倦这么看着太空。”  
第五次上空间站的科洛雷多从他们后面飘过去：“没有人会厌倦。”  
他们几乎是同时抬头看着斜上方那个灰色的球体。他们此行最终的目的地看起来和他们熟悉的样子一点也不一样。

8  
他们的飞船从空间站出发，进入地月转移轨道，在康丝坦斯的操纵下平稳地降落。  
落地后，他们就按照训练了千百次的那样，搭建起栖息舱，竖起天线，搭好太阳能电池板，一切按部就班，在月球背面住了下来。  
其他人的项目在栖息舱内就可完成，但萨列里的射电观测项目需要尽可能地避开无线电信号干扰。事实上，这才是这支队伍来月球背面的原因。  
他得每天进行EVA（舱外活动），开着漫游车到二十公里外采集望远镜数据。他只在车上能通过中继卫星和栖息舱联系，如果赶上每三小时的十五分钟失联时间，那就是完全的无线电静默。因此队里所有人轮流陪他进行这段旅程。  
第五天，轮到了莫扎特。

一颗陨石正在快速接近月球。月球自然不会当回事，它形成的千万年来接受了无数次陨石撞击。NASA监控到了，但没放在心上，因为它的撞击地点离他们所在的栖息舱十分远。  
但在接近月球的过程中，它与一小片太空垃圾撞了一下，偏离了原本的轨道一点点。

第五天，萨列里和莫扎特刚刚离开，电脑突然发出尖锐的警报。南妮尔飞快地过去查看：“休斯顿的消息，那颗陨石的轨道轻微地改变了，预计撞击地点离我们只有五公里，预计撞击时间十分钟。然后……”她看了一眼时间，“正好迎来那十五分钟无线电静默，就传输了这些过来。”  
科洛雷多：“撞击引起的震动可能影响到我们的登月舱吗？”  
南妮尔：“是的，还有灰尘，连短途通讯也会受影响。”  
科洛雷多：“尝试联系萨列里和莫扎特，告诉他们这件事。其他人，穿EVA服，如果登月舱受到撞击倾斜角度过大，随时准备放弃任务。”  
南妮尔飞快地敲击键盘：“联系不上漫游车。”  
所有人都沉默了，EVA服还只穿到一半。  
科洛雷多也沉默了一小会才说：“如果……真的……我们会回来接他们的。”

9  
没有人能听到撞击的发生，但是他们全都感到了传来的震动。所有人，除了出门的萨列里和莫扎特，都围着南妮尔的电脑站着，穿着EVA服，随时准备撤离。他们被震得狠狠一晃，好医生阿尔科险些摔倒，被旁边的康丝坦斯和罗森伯格抓住了。  
科洛雷多：“南妮尔，报告登月舱倾斜状况。”  
南妮尔：“情况不妙，已经10°了，还在继续倾斜。”  
登月舱最多能承受的角度只有13°，再多他们就永远无法回到漂在环月轨道的飞船上。众人保持沉默。  
南妮尔在报下一个数字之前吞咽了一下：“长官，11°了。”  
科洛雷多说：“放弃任务，准备撤离。南妮尔，继续联系萨列里。”

他们在漫天灰尘中往登月舱走去。到他们登上登月舱，固定住自己，倾斜角已经到了12°。  
科洛雷多：“还在继续倾斜吗？”  
南妮尔：“是的，12.3°了。”  
他们又在沉默中等了一会，直到南妮尔再次提醒：“12.9°。”  
科洛雷多：“放弃任务。康丝坦斯，起飞。”  
康丝坦斯：“是的，长官。”  
如果科洛雷多的声音里有什么哽咽或者情绪波动，所有人也都没指出来。  
登月舱在所有人的沉默中拔地而起，向他们的飞船飞去。

10  
在接近一小时的旅程中，莫扎特的声音几乎没停过。他找出各种话题与萨列里聊天，在他们共同训练大半年后还能做到这点几乎不可思议。他还把最近盘旋在他脑中的旋律唱了出来，对科洛雷多禁止他在这段任务中以任何形式作曲感到不满。  
“那头蠢驴！小提琴确实拉得很好，但是一点也不了解艺术家的需要！”  
地表反常地震动起来时他们都吓了一跳，萨列里费了好大劲才勉强把漫游车稳住。莫扎特也不抱怨科洛雷多了，紧张地看着萨列里联系栖息舱，无果后愤怒地拍了仪表盘一掌：“正好到了失联时间！”  
他们屏息静待了一段时间，等待卫星转回来。在刚才的震动中他们转了180°，正好朝向栖息舱的方向。莫扎特因此看到了升空的那道光亮：“安东尼奥，您看！”  
他们一起目送着那个亮点拖着长长的尾迹升空，彼此无言。  
直到看不见任何痕迹萨列里才设法找回自己的声音：“肯定是受到刚才的震动影响，登月舱过度倾斜了。我们又正好联系不上，他们没有别的选择。”  
就在这时，“哔”的一声，通讯恢复了，漫游车里响起了南妮尔的声音，告诉他们这颗偏离轨道的陨石。接着是第二条消息，告诉他们如果情况太糟他们需要放弃任务。  
莫扎特和萨列里并肩坐着，一条接一条，听完了所有消息，直到最后一句，“我们得撤退了，但一定会回来接你们的！”  
“真是漫长的十五分钟啊。”萨列里最后干巴巴地下了结论。  
“现在怎么办？”莫扎特问。

11  
“我们去取数据，然后回去修栖息舱。”萨列里说。  
莫扎特睁大眼睛看着他。  
“回程还让你开，我反正答应过你了。”  
“好！”莫扎特欢呼，然后在他发动漫游车前凑过来，在他嘴角亲了一下。  
萨列里愣住了，看着他。  
“您不喜欢吗？”莫扎特说，“不喜欢可以亲回……唔。”他笑着说，被突然凑上来的萨列里打断了。这次萨列里用上了舌头，花了更久的时间他们才分开。  
“我当然喜欢。”萨列里低声说，握了他的手一下，发现莫扎特的手心湿漉漉的。  
萨列里回头去开车，莫扎特坐在旁边盯着他的侧影看，发现他耳根都红了。莫扎特猜这一定不是因为缺氧，开心地笑了。  
“怎么？”萨列里看了他一眼。  
“想想吧，离我们最近的人类正在飞向地球，几十万公里内只剩我们两个了。绝好的机会不是吗？在高空俱乐部里我们都能拔得头筹了。”  
萨列里一会才反应过来：“莫扎特！”  
“现在可以叫我沃尔夫冈了吧，安东尼奥。”  
“不，沃尔夫冈。”

莫扎特开车回去时一直在唱歌。  
萨列里胆战心惊地看他，生怕他唱得高兴了开始手舞足蹈地弹空气吉他，像他每场音乐节的演出一样。所以他过了一会才听出来这些歌都是他从没听过的，应该是他新作的，或是现场作的。莫扎特说过音乐像是直接从他的血肉里流出的。  
萨列里又听了会，笑了起来。  
“怎么？”莫扎特问。  
“我也爱你。”萨列里说。

12  
栖息舱毫无损伤，只是主通信碟歪向了一边。（“我还在想休斯顿怎么一路上都没试图对我们指手画脚呢。”莫扎特说。）萨列里重新把天线接上线，向所有人报告他们平安无事。  
NASA一确认他们没死，第一件是就是把他们突然被延长的任务期限排得满满的，但大发慈悲地允许他们今天休息一下。萨列里觉得这部分中他们的心理学家功不可没。  
而莫扎特，神秘地把萨列里带到住宿区，对他说：“既然科洛雷多不在，我可以把这个宝贝拿出来了。”  
他拿出了一把微缩版的尤克里里。  
萨列里险些把眼珠子瞪出来：“那100克私人物品你就带了这个？”他指的是每个人被特许带的私人物品，每人只有100克，对航天任务来说相当宝贵。  
“音乐！这可是我的命！”  
“现在只有我们两个人，外面连空气也没有，声音压根传不出去，就算传回休斯顿也没人听。这有什么用？”  
“难道您认为，音乐只在被人听见时才有意义吗？”  
“我……”萨列里一时无言以对。  
莫扎特跳起来，向他行了个夸张的礼：“沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，在被队友遗弃在月球表面的时刻，为您效劳。”  
接着他举起尤克里里，弹起了萨列里在圣诞聚会上唱过的Ogni Cosa。  
他明明只听过那一次，却弹得毫无错误，还兴之所至地加了点俏皮的装饰音。他边弹边向萨列里点点头示意。  
萨列里叹了口气，坐在莫扎特的床上，紧紧盯着他，跟着那旋律唱了起来。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 注：1. 出自《Ogni Cosa》 http://music.163.com/#/song?id=1419453 感谢提供歌词和翻译的朋友！  
> 2\. 出自阿瑟克拉克的《太空漫游2010》，中国的飞船假装成新空间站，直接在太空组装成型，然后发射，成功超车美国的飞船登陆木卫二。写这个的时候确实受到了这个剧情的启发2333
> 
> 本文大部分细节是瞎编的，尤其是那个中继卫星相关。不瞎编的灵感都来自《火星救援》……  
> 再解说一下，由于地球和月球之间的潮汐锁定，有一面在地球上是永远看不见的，被称为月球背面，但还是有阳光照射的。这就是为什么我们能看见满月和弯月。有兴趣的可以看看这篇中科院的公众号发的文章~https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MjM5NzIyNDI1Mw==&mid=2651750036&idx=1&sn=fa66d804e1f68fc8724a161f058973f0&chksm=bd2794c68a501dd0b073715af1eb5471126f50bb5b1a097895403de59bbc328feae496a75263&mpshare=1&scene=1&srcid=0427UVjvTQuynslJ3rL8SBcb#rd


End file.
